


Love is in the air

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Happy valetine day!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	Love is in the air

"Happy Valetine Amami!" Kiibo hugs him   
"Happy valetine babe" he hugs him back and give him a kiss on the forehead

"Oh i got you something" Rantaro say, Kiibo ask "what is it?" Rantaro hurried to somewhere and he came back with big stuff teddy bear just for Kiibo, Wow Rantaro went all out this year, he thank him for this wonderful gift but where is going to put it? Rantaro set it to the side ad ask him did he get him anything, Kiibo nods his head, heads to his bag and pull out a heart box full sweet that he made just for, Rantaro loves Kiibo cooking so he thank him but hold on he got another gift "Wait before you eat that, would you mind sitting on the sofa"   
"Sure sure" 

Sitting on the sofa, Kiibo got on top of his lap and put on some red lips stick "Tsumugi say to give you alot of kisses for someone you like i hope this one" and the many pepper kisses from cheek to cheek to anywhere on his face that Kiibo kiss, Rantaro is already love with in the kisses.

Later the day 

Rantaro head out to meet with Kaito, Kiibo's kisses were too mucb for him to handle, he just love him so damn much all these kisses its so much love. 

He sits down and wait for someone to arrived   
.  
.  
.  
Oh Kaito is here with...Kiss mark all over his face, Rantato ask him "What happen to you?" 

"Saihara just cant keep his hands of us, he showered us with kisses, Ouma aint here cuz ya know Saihara is giving him kisses, I see you got some kisses from Kiibo?" 

"Correct and i dont have any make up remover but i dont mind" he say, Kaito and Rantaro head to a movie and see what movie is worth watching tonight and they found and its! 

Movie dinner night for the lovers today!


End file.
